Hemostasis, the control of bleeding, occurs by surgical means, or by the physiological properties of vasoconstriction and coagulation. This invention is particularly concerned with blood coagulation and ways in which it assists in maintaining the integrity of mammalian circulation after injury, inflammation, disease, congenital defect, dysfunction or other disruption. Under normal hemostatic circumstances, the body maintains an acute balance of clot formation and clot removal (fibrinolysis). The blood coagulation cascade involves the conversion of a variety of inactive enzymes (zymogens) into active enzymes which ultimately convert the soluble plasma protein fibrinogen into an insoluble matrix of highly cross-linked fibrin, Davie, E. J. et al, "The Coagulation Cascade: Initiation, Maintenance and Regulation", Biochemistry, 30 10363-10370 (1991). These plasma glycoprotein zymogens include Factor XII, Factor XI, Factor IX, Factor X, Factor VII, and prothrombin. Blood coagulation follows either the intrinsic pathway, where all of the protein components are present in blood, or the extrinsic pathway, where the cell-membrane protein tissue factor plays a critical role. Clot formation occurs when fibrinogen is cleaved by thrombin to form fibrin. Blood clots are composed of activated platelets and fibrin.
Blood platelets which adhere to damaged blood vessels are activated and incorporated into the clot and thus play a major role in the initial formation and stabilization of hemostatic "plugs". In certain diseases of the cardiovascular system, deviations from normal hemostasis push the balance of clot formation and clot dissolution towards life-threatening thrombus formation when thrombi occlude blood flow in coronary vessels (myocardial infarctions) or limb and pulmonary veins (venous thrombosis). Although platelets and blood coagulation are both involved in thrombus formation, certain components of the coagulation cascade are primarily responsible for the amplification or acceleration of the processes involved in platelet aggregation and fibrin deposition.
Thrombin is a key enzyme in the coagulation cascade as well as in hemostasis. Thrombin plays a central role in thrombosis through its ability to catalyze the conversion of fibrinogen into fibrin and through its potent platelet activation activity. Under normal circumstances, thrombin can also play an anticoagulant role in hemostasis through its ability to convert protein C into activated protein C (aPC) in a thrombomodulin-dependent manner. However, in atherosclerotic arteries these thrombin activities can initiate the formation of a thrombus, which is a major factor in pathogenesis of vasoocclusive conditions such as myocardial infarction, unstable angina, nonhemorrhagic stroke and reocclusion of coronary arteries after angioplasty or thrombolytic therapy. Thrombin is also a potent inducer of smooth muscle cell proliferation and may therefore be involved in a variety of proliferative responses such as restenosis after angioplasty and graft induced atherosclerosis. In addition, thrombin is chemotactic for leukocytes and may therefore play a role in inflammation. (Hoover, R. J., et al. Cell, 14, 423 (1978); Etingin, O. R., et al., Cell, 61, 657 (1990). These observations indicate that inhibition of thrombin formation or inhibition of thrombin itself may be effective in preventing or treating thrombosis, limiting restenosis and controlling inflammation.
Direct or indirect inhibition of thrombin activity has been the focus of a variety of recent anticoagulant strategies as reviewed by Claeson, G., "Synthetic Peptides and Peptidomimetics as Substrates and Inhibitors of Thrombin and Other Proteases in the Blood Coagulation System", Blood Coag. Fibrinol. 5, 411-436 (1994). Several classes of anticoagulants currently used in the clinic directly or indirectly affect thrombin (i.e. heparins, low-molecular weight heparins, heparin-like compounds and coumarins).
The formation of thrombin is the result of the proteolytic cleavage of its precursor prothrombin at the Arg-Thr linkage at positions 271-272 and the Arg-IIe linkage at positions 320-321. This activation is catalyzed by the prothrombinase complex, which is assembled on the membrane surfaces of platelets, monocytes, and endothelial cells. The complex consists of Factor Xa (a serine protease), Factor Va (a cofactor), calcium ions and the acidic phospholipid surface. Factor Xa is the activated form of its precursor, Factor X, which is secreted by the liver as a 58 kd precursor and is converted to the active form, Factor Xa, in both the extrinsic and intrinsic blood coagulation pathways. Factor X is a member of the calcium ion binding, gamma carboxyglutamyl (Gla)-containing, vitamin K dependent, blood coagulation glycoprotein family, which also includes Factors VII and IX, prothrombin, protein C and protein S (Furie, B., et al., Cell, 53, 505 (1988)). The activity of Factor Xa in effecting the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin is dependent on its inclusion in the prothrombinase complex.
The prothrombinase complex converts the zymogen prothrombin into the active procoagulant thrombin. It is therefore understood that Factor Xa catalyzes the next-to-last step in the blood coagulation cascade, namely the formation of the serine protease thrombin. In turn, thrombin then acts to cleave soluble fibrinogen in the plasma to form insoluble fibrin.
The location of the prothrombinase complex at the convergence of the intrinsic and extrinsic coagulation pathways, and the resulting significant amplification of thrombin generation (several hundred-thousand fold faster in effecting the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin than Factor Xa in soluble form) mediated by the complex at a limited number of targeted catalytic units present at vascular lesion sites, suggests that inhibition of thrombin generation is a desirable method to block uncontrolled procoagulant activity. It has been suggested that compounds which selectively inhibit factor Xa may be useful as in vitro diagnostic agents, or for therapeutic administration in certain thrombotic disorders, see e.g., WO 94/13693. Unlike thrombin, which acts on a variety of protein substrates as well as at a specific receptor, factor Xa appears to have a single physiologic substrate, namely prothrombin.
Plasma contains an endogenous inhibitor of both the factor VI la-tissue factor (TF) complex and factor Xa called tissue factor pathway inhibitor (TFPI). TFPI is a Kunitz-type protease inhibitor with three tandem Kunitz domains. TFPI inhibits the TF/fVIIa complex in a two-step mechanism which includes the initial interaction of the second Kunitz domain of TFPI with the active site of factor Xa, thereby inhibiting the proteolytic activity of factor Xa. The second step involves the inhibition of the TF/fVIIa complex by formation of a quaternary complex TF/fVIIa/TFPI/fXa as described by Girard, T. J. et al., "Functional Significance of the Kunitz-type Inhibitory Domains of Lipoprotein-associated Coagulation Inhibitor", Nature, 338, 518-520 (1989).
Polypeptides derived from hematophagous organisms have been reported which are highly potent and specific inhibitors of factor Xa. U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,587 describes anticoagulant activity in the saliva of the Mexican leech, Haementeria officinalis. A principal component of this saliva was shown to be the polypeptide factor Xa inhibitor, antistasin (ATS), by Nutt, E. et al., "The Amino Acid Sequence of Antistasin, a Potent Inhibitor of Factor Xa Reveals a Repeated Internal Structure", J. Biol. Chem., 263, 10162-10167 (1988).
Another potent and highly specific inhibitor of Factor Xa, called tick anticoagulant peptide (TAP), has been isolated from the whole body extract of the soft tick Ornithidoros moubata, as reported by Waxman, L., et al., "Tick Anticoagulant Peptide (TAP) is a Novel Inhibitor of Blood Coagulation Factor Xa" Science, 248, 593-596 (1990).
Other polypeptide type inhibitors of factor Xa have been reported including the following: Condra, C. et al., "Isolation and Structural Characterization of a Potent Inhibitor of Coagulation Factor Xa from the Leech Haementeria ghilianlii" Thromb. Haemost., 61, 437-441 (1989); Blankenship, D. T. et al., "Amino Acid Sequence of Ghilanten: Anti-coagulant-antimetastatic Principle of the South American Leech, Haementeria ghilianii", Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 166, 1384-1389 (1990); Brankamp, R. G. et al., "Ghilantens: Anticoagulants, Antimetastatic Proteins from the South American Leech Haementeria ghilianii", J. Lab. Clin. Med., 115, 89-97 (1990); Jacobs, J. W. et al., "Isolation and Characterization of a Coagulation Factor Xa Inhibitor from Black Fly Salivary Glands", Thromb. Haemost., 64, 235-238 (1990); Rigbi, M. et al., "Bovine Factor Xa Inhibiting Factor and Pharmaceutical Compositions Containing the Same", European Patent Application, 352,903; Cox, A. C., "Coagulation Factor X Inhibitor From the Hundred-pace Snake Deinagkistrodon acutus, venom", Toxicon, 31, 1445-1457 (1993); Cappello, M. et al., "Ancylostoma Factor Xa Inhibitor: Partial Purification and its Identification as a Major Hookworm-derived Anticoagulant In Vitro", J. Infect. Dis., 167,1474-1477 (1993); Seymour, J. L. et. al., "Ecotin is a Potent Anticoagulant and Reversible Tight-binding Inhibitor of Factor Xa", Biochemistry 33, 3949-3958 (1994).
Factor Xa inhibitory compounds which are not large polypeptide-type inhibitors have also been reported including: Tidwell, R. R. et al., "Strategies for Anticoagulation With Synthetic Protease Inhibitors. Xa Inhibitors Versus Thrombin Inhibitors", Thromb. Res., 19, 339-349 (1980); Turner, A. D. et al., "p-Amidino Esters as Irreversible Inhibitors of Factor IXa and Xa and Thrombin", Biochemistry, 25, 4929-4935 (1986); Hitomi, Y. et al., "Inhibitory Effect of New Synthetic Protease Inhibitor (FUT-1 75) on the Coagulation System", Haemostasis, 15, 164-168 (1985); Sturzebecher, J. et al., "Synthetic Inhibitors of Bovine Factor Xa and Thrombin. Comparison of Their Anticoagulant Efficiency", Thromb. Res., 54, 245-252 (1989); Kam, C. M. et al,, "Mechanism Based Isocoumarin Inhibitors for Trypsin and Blood Coagulation Serine Proteases: New Anticoagulants", Biochemistry, 27, 2547-2557 (1988); Hauptmann, J. et al., "Comparison of the Anticoagulant and Antithrombotic Effects of Synthetic Thrombin and Factor Xa Inhibitors", Thromb. Haemost., 63, 220-223 (1990); Miyadera, A. et al., Japanese Patent Application JP 6327488; Nagahara, T. et al., "Dibasic (Amidinoaryl)propanoic Acid Derivatives as Novel Blood Coagulation Factor Xa Inhibitors", J. Med. Chem., 37, 1200-1207 (1994); Vlasuk, G. P. et al., "Inhibitors of Thrombosis", WO 93/15756; and Brunck, T. K. et al., "Novel Inhibitors of Factor Xa", WO 94/13693.
A number of inhibitors of trypsin-like enzymes (such as trypsin, enterokinase, thrombin, kallikrein, plasmin, urokinase, plasminogen activators and the like) have been the subject of disclosures. For example, Austen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,018 describes oligopeptide aldehydes which are specific inhibitors of enterokinase; Abe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,176 describes tripeptide aldehydes which have inhibitory activity against multiple serine proteases such as plasmin, thrombin, trypsin, kallikrein, factor Xa, urokinase, etc.; Brunck et al., European Publication WO 93/14779 describes substituted tripeptide aldehydes that are specific inhibitors of trypsin; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,889, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,065, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,745 all disclose arginine aldehyde inhibitors of thrombin; Balasubramanian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,713 describes di and tripeptide aldehydes which are useful for anti-trypsin and anti-thrombin activity; Webb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,072 describes tripeptide alpha-keto-amide derivatives as inhibitors of thrombosis and thrombin; Gesellchen et al., European Patent Publications 0479489A2 and 0643073 A, describe tripeptide thrombin inhibitors; Veber et al., European Publication WO 94/25051 describes 4-cyclohexylamine derivatives which selectively inhibit thrombin over other trypsin-like enzymes; Tapparelli et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268, 4734-4741 (1993) describe selective peptide boronic acid derivatives as inhibitors of thrombin.
Alternatively, agents which inhibit the vitamin K-dependent carboxylase enzyme, such as coumarin, have been used to treat coagulation disorders.
There exists a need for effective therapeutic agents for the regulation of hemostasis, and for the prevention and treatment of thrombus formation and other pathological processes in the vasculature induced by thrombin such as restenosis and inflammation.